fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of Harmony: Unity/Quest
These are the main quests in Guardians of Harmony: Unity, They follow the main storyline. Unlike Summoners War, Hero Mode is more staggering than Hell Mode. Gates Main Gates *Equestria: An ancient land that is the home of the ponies and the Elements of Harmony. Title card shows Twilight running across Ponyville. Enemies consist of earth ponies and parasprites. *Maroniah: An jungle island that is home to the ancient myths that roamed the world of ponies. Title card shows Twilight looking over the land. Enemies consist of spiders, ponies, jungle parasprites, etc. *Tartarus: The dark world, Cosmos had escaped there to plan his counter attack. Title card shows Twilight charging toward Cosmos. Enemies consist of dark monsters, vampire parasprites, etc. TBA Gates These are gates which didn't appear when the game was first released and only in a later update. *Kiran-Samora: Ancient world of Equestria, ruins hidden beyond Tartarus. Will be released when 7* Guardians get released. Title card shows Twilight facing a squad of golems and wisps. Enemies consist of golems, ancient spiders, wisps, etc. *Valhalla: An continent known for it's legendary land. Another home for ponies similar to Equestria, but is in war with the Pazeria Knights. Title card shows a squad of Pazeria Knights and Pazeria Titans. Enemies consist of Valhalla ponies, Pazeria ponies, titans (like golems but are made out of magic), etc. *Gracca: The famous princesses known as the Pristine Blossoms roam there. They are fighting an evil known as Naamah's Curse. Will be released when enchancements get released (upgraded leader skill, stats, skills, etc) Title card shows the two Blossoms towards Naamah holding her curse in a lamp. Enemies consist of Striker Unicorns, Pristine Queens, Cursed Ponies, etc. *Ardinz: An city where the two sisters Celestia and Luna grew up in. Under General Karl's tyranny, the Guardians must fight to take back Ardinz and reconnect it to Equestria. Will also show the Two Sisters' role in the storyline. Title card shows Celestia and Luna rising in an ancient pedestial. Enemies consist of Celestial and Lunar Ponies, Titans, Shield Towers, etc. Power Rating Table *Equestria (Normal): 100 - 910 **Equestria (Hero): 1110 - 5600 ***Equestria (Legend) 20000 - 45000 (Legend Mode is for farming pieces to upgrade 7* equips into Ultimate (Crowns)). To unlock a Legend Gate, you must have cleared the gate on Hero Mode, along with clearing Valhalla. *Maroniah: 1000 - 2700 **Maroniah (Hero): 3100 - 9500 ***Maroniah (Legend) 20000 - 45000 (Necklaces) *Tartarus: 3000 - 7500 **Tartarus (Hero): 8000 - 15000 ***Demon's Core (Bonus): 25000 ***Tartarus (Legend): 20000 - 45000 (Rings) *Kiran-Samora: 8000 - 14000 *Valhalla: 15000 - 22500 *Gracca: 25000 - 43000 *Ardinz: 45000 - 65000 **Cosmos's Last Stand: 99999 - 99999 Equestria Equestria is the first gate you access. After you clear Equestria, you also unlock Hero Mode, which buffs the enemies even more and allows players to get higher rank equipment and more gems. Reward for clearing Equestria on Normal is a 4* select summon and 120 gems. Maroniah After you finish Equestria's final stage, you get to move on to Maroniah, the new continents discovered by the Equestria Recon Exploration Team. Reward for clearing Maroniah on Normal is a 5* select summon, and 200 gems. Tartarus Celestia had discovered King Cosmos had escaped to Tartarus, the dark world. NOTE: All enemies from now on till Valhalla will be always 6*. Demon's Core (Bonus) Cosmos had been defeated, but he escaped to the Demon's Core, his top secret weapon to take down Equestria. (You must clear all 3 gates on Hero to unlock this Bonus area) There is only one stage, and it's indicated in red right after Battle of Cosmos. The following differences you may notice *'Your reinforcement is restricted to Star Swirl (he has returned to Equestria to seal away Cosmos)' *'The energy cost is 15, and there are only 3 battles (third is the final)' *'Dark King Cosmos has 1,500,000 HP.' *'After you clear it, Cosmos is defeated, you earn an achievement, and the Mock Guardian of Star Swirl.' Kiran-Samora From now on, there will be no more Hero Mode loops. ''' Valhalla '''NOTE: This gate from now on will always have enemy 7* Guardians, along with healers and defense enemies. (TBA) Gracca NOTE: From now on, bosses at the end of each area will now have an attack called Disharmony Storm, which nukes Guardians for 250% of their HP. To counter this, use an Ultimate Skill that reduces damage taken to 1 (Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Tirek). Guarding can work, but it's not guaranteed. (TBA) Ardinz NOTE: This gate only has 5 areas, with 5 stages only and three battles each. Note that the enemies there will be damage sponges (100k to 200k) but there will be Solar of Harmony, which chooses whether it be criticals (35% critical rate and 50% more damage), defense (25% less damage), or speed (40% more fast) as your backup. Also, on the final battle against General Karl, your reinforcement is restricted to 7* Celestia. After that, if you beat Demon's Core, you'll unlock another battle, called Cosmos's Last Stand, which is the final battle of True Cosmos, who corrupted General Karl to take control of Ardinz. Star Swirl returns as your guest unit, except his attacks are modified that you have to activate a certain attack at a certain threshold on Cosmos to avoid a wipe attack. (TBA) 'Cosmos's Last Stand' "The Last Stand" is the secret and final stage of the game. It is Cosmos last stand to face toward Equestria for taking over the world. During the 9 battles, you'll face the major bosses, and on the 10th battle, you'll face True Cosmos. He has 2.8 million HP, and average battles on winning him takes around 12 - 25 minutes. When he says "I'll send you to the great depths of darkness!" that's his warning that on the next two turns, he will activate a wipe attack that removes all buffs, and wipes all units. To dodge this, use Star Swirl's Harmony Blast. Upon clearing you'll receive a Mock Guardian based on Cosmos, and a Hero's Badge, which means that this player has completed the Quest Mode. If one were to see their playertag, next to their picture is the Hero's Badge. After the cutscenes, and turning Cosmos back to normal and preserving Equestria and all of it's fellow land, an ending scene starts showing Twilight Sparkle introduces herself again and is seen recording all of her journeys on a quest of harmony. In a library, ponies are shown reading Twilight's tales about the Harmony Expedition. General Karl has recovered from the brainwashing from Cosmos, and plans to reconnect Ardinz into Equestria. Celestia and Luna are seen observing Valhalla, seeing the people are doing really well and are recovering fthe damage they done to each other. Back at Canterlot, a new monolith was placed that said "in honor of the Harmony Expedition that fixed the world". You are then returned to the quest menu, an then a message saying "Your quest is complete." appears. You'll earn an achievement for saving Equestria from True Cosmos. Category:My Little Pony Games Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Subpages